Phase 1:underway
by Lenora
Summary: Story 2 in the Bennett Saga, it brings in the Technos (S4ish) and a mysterious girl with black and silver hair... ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

*A/N: Well this is actually the second Tribe story I wrote, a part of the Bennett Saga. The Sequel to She who knew Martin best, which will be posted before this gets too far. lol Now I started this before I saw Series 4 so there are some things that dont match up. But read and enjoy. I like it.*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Tribe that is owned by Ray Thompson and the lovely people at Cloud 9 Productions Ltm. All I own are the characters A.J., Gattaca, Jamie, Jared, Jeff(though he's the Guardian), Dot, Com, Sig (though she's someone we all know), and the other characters not in The Tribe are owned by their creators.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Jay? Jay? Come in Jay." A tall black haired girl called into her comlink. There was no answer from the boy she was calling for, so she switched to his younger brother. "Ved?"  
  
"Yes Tag?" he answered, using the general shortening of her name Gattaca. No one called her Gattaca; mostly everyone called her Tag. Very few called her by her real name Tiffani.  
  
"Where's your brother? Why isn't he answering me?" Gattaca demanded.  
  
"I'm sorry Tag. I forgot to tell you. His comlink broke and I'm fixing it. I was supposed to tell you and I forgot. Forgive me?"  
  
Tag smiled because of the boisterous boy. She looked at her friend Siva while saying, "Of course. But find Jay and tell him I need to see him."  
  
"Aye, aye Tag," Ved said hoping to make her laugh. Instead of laughing, Tag rolled her eyes, and turned back to Pixel who was designing a program to keep the tribes and the members information in. She'd get her information from her contact in the city and enter it into the program. iSoon,/i she thought, isoon we will have enough for us to start our mission./i Just then Jay stuck his blonde head inside the door.  
  
"Can I come in Tag?" he asked. She nodded. "Ved said that you wanted to talk to me. What about?"  
  
"The person that hacked into out system last week. Has she been caught yet? Because if she isn't soon, Ram's wrath is gonna fall on you and Hardwire." She shot a meaningful look at Jay, who understood perfectly. "Please tell me you have good news."  
  
Jay smiled at his good friend. "I do. We found her. Bring her in." Two guards walked in leading a short girl with purple hair in. Followed my three men. One known as Hardwire, the other two known as Boot and Daemon. The guards brought the girl up to Tag, Siva, and her sister Java. They were who decided the fate of everyone brought in front of them with charges against them. Techno or not. The girl's icy violet eyes looked into Tag's clear green eyes.  
  
"Welcome hacker. You have been brought before the Council to face charges of hacking into our database. Very impressive. These two," she pointed to Jay and Hardwire, "sometimes lock themselves out of the database. Are you good with computers?" The girl just stared at Tag.  
  
"Yes," came the sullen reply.  
  
"Good," said Siva.  
  
"We will discuss your fate," Java told her. The three girls turned around and started talking. Java wanted to make her a slave, Tag wanting to let her join, and Siva not caring either way.  
  
"She hacked into the database. She must be really good. You two know that Jay and Hardwire locked themselves out yesterday. We need her, for when they do that," Tag pointed out.  
  
It took them another five minutes to reach a decision.  
  
"Hacker, we have made a decision. We've decided that you can stay, become a Techno, and work with these two," she pointed at Jay and Hardwire, "or you can become a slave and never be allowed near a computer again. It's your choice," Tag told her.  
  
"Why can't I just go home?" the girl asked.  
  
"Unacceptable. This tribe is to remain a secret until we choose to reveal ourselves. You cannot return to the city," said Java.  
  
"If I don't join I won't be allowed near a computer?"  
  
"That is correct," said Siva.  
  
"Then I will join you," the girl said. "And my name isn't 'hacker', its Maria."  
  
"Spirit. We like that. Go with Jay. He'll take you to his brother, Ved, to get you fitted out with a mask and a comlink. I am Tag; this is Siva, Java, Jay, Hardwire, Boot, and Daemon. Now go." She turned to Jay. "Oh Jay, get your comlink. I don't mind going through your brother to find out where you are, but Ram does."  
  
Jay turned and started walking towards the workshop Ved shares with the young twins Dot and Com. The three are in charge of communications and surveillance. Maria sped up so she could talk to Jay.  
  
"Is she the leader?" Maria asked.  
  
"Tag?" Jay asked. Maria nodded. "No she's not the leader of the tribe. She's the leader of the Council, but I bet you could tell that already. Our leader is Ram. He's around here somewhere. You'll meet him later, probably when Tag goes on duty." Maria gave him a blank look. "There are three members of the Council. Java, Siva, and Tag. They are also three of Ram's bodyguards. Tag, being the one that made you a Techno, has to introduce you to Ram. So she will probably do it when she goes on duty, so we better get you your mask."  
  
"I have to wear a mask?" Maria asked.  
  
"Yeah. Everyone has to. Usually the Council wears theirs, but I surprised them with you. They like to be intimidating." Jay smiled at the thought of the three girls when most intimidating.  
  
"Do you have a crush on any of them." Maria asked.  
  
Jay shook his head. "I'm not that stupid." Maria gave him another blank look. "Look before Ram started dating Tag, which he is, Java and Siva were his wives. Now that he fell for Tag, he released Java and Siva from their vows. But he is still very protective of them. All right here we are." They walked into the room to see Dot watching the security screens and Ved and Com playing rummy. "Maria this is my little brother Ved, and our dear friends Dot and Com. They're twins." Maria gave him a look that said iDuh!/i "Guys, this is Maria."  
  
Ved looked at Jay like he was crazy. "Jay she's a virt. What are you doing bringing her in here?"  
  
"Ved relax. She's not a virt anymore. Tag made her a Techno about ten minutes ago. She needs a mask and a comlink. Speaking of comlinks, do you have mine?" Even before Jay had finished speaking Ved placed his comlink in his hand. "Thank you," he said, while placing it on his head. At that moment Tag's voice could be heard on it.  
  
"Jay get Maria ready. Ram wants to see her in ten minutes. And he's not in a very good mood," Tag warned. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Once again, all I own are my characters and I've borrowed the other characters. The Tribe is owned by Cloud 9 Productions Ltm.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
"Ved hurry up. You have ten minutes. Slash," Jay called into his comlink.  
  
"Yes Jay?" Slash said, a little irritated.  
  
"Slash do me a favor, lose the attitude. Ram needs to see our newest Techno, and she needs an uniform. Just bring me a jacket for now. You can do a fitting tomarrow. We have..." he checked his watch, "eight minutes before she has to be seen."  
  
"Ok Jay. Be right there."  
  
"Jay, I don't see how Ram can expect me to get her a mask, comlink, and uniform in ten minutes." Ved complained while he rapidly worked on a comlink trying to get it to accecpt Maria as the user.  
  
"Five minutes," said Tag on the comlink.  
  
"It works," cried Ved. He hurried over to her and began attaching it to her mask.  
  
"Three minutes." Just then Slash rushed in and gave the jacket to Jay. Maria put it on.  
  
"Let's go," Jay said. They hurried down three corridors to Ram's office. Tag, also wearing her mask, was waiting outside the door.  
  
"You made it. Good. Nice job Ved. I didn't think you were going to make it. Ved," she looked at him, "this is Siva's old mask."  
  
"I know. Its the best I could do on such short notice."  
  
"Ok lets hope Ram doesn't notice. Let's go." Tag led the way into the room. Ram and his other bodyguard, Lan, were playing chess. "Lan you're off duty." She walked up to Ram and gave him a kiss. "You know, if I didn't know you're related to Lan, I'd be jealous."  
  
He smile at her. "You have nothing to worry about." He regained his compousure. "Is this our newest addition?"  
  
"Yes it is. Maria?" Tag motioned for her to come foreward. "Ram Maria is going to work with Jay and Hardwire on the map of the city." At the mention of the map Jay shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"I would like to speak with Maria." Ram gave a look to Jay and Ved which had them running to get back to work. "And you dearest, go get ahold your contact. Finish the file on the Mall Rats." Tag started protesting. "Dearest go. Look at Maria's muscles, she can protect me if needs be. Go." He pulled her in for another kiss.  
  
Tag left the room, as she was passing a weapon's closet she heard heavy breathing. She banged on the door. "We can hear you out here. Wrap it up." She laughed when she heard the two protest.  
  
The door opened and Ved peaked around. "You have impeccable timing as usual, Tag."  
  
"Oh, just think of the trouble you would be in if it was Ram that caught you?" Slash stuck her brown head out of the door. "Should have known it was you Slash. You two have been all over each other for the last week." She rolled her eyes as the two got out of the closet and headed in the direction of the barracks. [i]I wonder if Genius has replyed yet,[/i] Tag thought. She hurried to her office to see if he replyed.  
  
Genius obviously, is her contact in the city. It must be her lucky day, not only did he reply, he was also online. She read the last of the members of the tribes. They talked for about fifteen minutes then she had enough information to start the mission. She jumped up and ran towards Ram's office, she was so excited that, for once she didn't knock.  
  
Maria was showing Ram what she can do the computer.  
  
"Tag I hope you have a good reason for not knocking," Ram told Tag.  
  
"I do we have enough information to start the mission. All we need is the map and we can go ahead."  
  
Ram get excited and started the preparations for mission.  
  
A week later...  
  
The planes were fuled, the soldiers ready Ram gave a speech to energize the soldiers. After the lanes left the ground, Tag turned to the few more important Technos.  
  
"Phase 1:underway." 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Once again, all I own are my characters and I've borrowed the other characters. The Tribe is owned by Cloud 9 Productions Ltm.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The next day, Tag and Ram sat in their room playing chess, Tag getting her butt kicked as usual. Tag isn't as good as Ram and so far the score is Ram: 57, Tag: 1. And this game was fast becoming number 58. All of a sudden a voice came over Tag's comlink. A voice she didn't know.  
  
"Tag?" the voice said.  
  
"Who is this. Introduce yourself," Tag said.  
  
"Tag this is Genius," the boy said.  
  
"Genius? How did you get one of these?" Tag asked.  
  
"It's a member of your tribe's. I think his name is Jason."  
  
Tag searched her mind for someon named Jason in the trive. Then it hit her, Jason is Jay's real name. "How did you get it?" Tag asked carefully.  
  
"Well Jason and two other members of your tribe came in to the trading market, and when they went to trade, the vender tried to take his watch. Jason refused and they started to fight over it, in the end they knocked the little boy that was with him over and he hit his head on the side of the stall. He got knocked out and we brought him inside. He's laying down."  
  
"Where are you?" asked Tag. Only her well trained composure kept the worry out of her voice.  
  
"The mall."  
  
"You're a Mall Rat?" Tag asked.  
  
"Yes I am-ahh what the hell was that?" Genius yelled as a loud noise erupted all over the city.  
  
"Genius, give this back to Jason," Tag yelled.  
  
"Tag?" Jay yelled.  
  
"Jay, you chose [i]now[/i] to go into the city? Phase 1 has started. Stay there. I'm coming to get you."  
  
"All right. Jay out," Jay said.  
  
Tag started running towards the room she shared with Ram. "Java, Siva, Dal, Sig, and Maria get regular clothes on. We're going into the city. Don't forget to wash the T off youre foreheads."  
  
"Why are we going to the city?" asked Dal.  
  
"Jay and the twins somehow managed to get Com hurt in the trading market, we're going to get them. That reminds me. Tag out. Squadren eight leader."  
  
"Yes Tag?"  
  
"You are the squadren in charge of invading the mall, right?"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Good. Delay the invasion for three hours."  
  
"Yes ma'am." 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Once again, all I own are my characters and I've borrowed the other characters. The Tribe is owned by Cloud 9 Productions Ltm.  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Three minutes later Tag stepped out of her room not all that much changed. The only real thing she did to change her appearence was she washed the T off her forehead, and added a silver feather to her hair. She kept her silver eyeshadow and silver lipgloss. As she closed the door she looked up to see Pixel and Crash waiting for her, and she sighed.  
  
Crash stepped foreward. "Is Jay ok?"  
  
"Yes Crash. He's fine. Com hit his head and got knocked out. That's why we're going to the city, so we can get him."  
  
"Why can't I go?" Pixel asked. "Dal is going."  
  
"Yes Dal is going. We need a guy with us, and everyone else is busy. So we have to take Dal."  
  
"Very funny," came Dal's voice.  
  
Tag laughed. "You know I love you. You Jay and Ved are like my little brothers. Dal come convince your girlfriend that she can't go. Are you guys ready?" Tag asked.  
  
"Yes," came the reply from five voices.  
  
"All right. Lets go. Lan you're gonna have to take a double shift." Tag walked to the front entrence to see the others in clothes that mainly stay in the back of their closets. These are their origional clothes, the ones they wore when they joined the Technos. There were many lower ranking Technos there to see them off.  
  
"Do you want to take the car?" Ram asked, making one of his rare public apperances. The crowd gasped.  
  
Tag turned to her leader. "No, it might remind the city of the Chosen. We'll take our scooters." Hearing that, a Techno rushed off to the scooter storage area, and picked out Tag, Siva, Java, Sig, Dal, and Maria's scooters. Then he handed each of them their scooter, going by the names on the straps.  
  
As Tag turned to set off, Ram grabbed her arm and turned her around. He pulled her close and gave her a kiss. "Come back to me?" Ram asked.  
  
"Always." Tag smiled at her boyfriend.  
  
"Promise?" Ram's eyes searched Tag's.  
  
"Promise." Tag gave Ram another kiss, then she set off on her scooter.  
  
Maria sped up to talk to Dal. "What was that about?"  
  
"Oh Ram is kinda parinoid about Tag finding someone else. So when she leaves, he has her promise to come back, and she never breaks her promises."  
  
It took them 45 minutes to get to the mall. They were directed by Sig. She is the only one who had ever been to the mall.  
  
When they got there they were met at the door by a boy with shaggy brown hair, badly in need of a trim. Tag recognized him as new Mallrat, Calin.  
  
"Are one of you named Tag?" he asked.  
  
Tag stepped foreward. "I'm Tag. Where are my tribe members?"  
  
Calin pointed towards the stairs. "Up the stairs, third door to the left."  
  
"Thank you." Tag motioned for Maria to come with her, and the others to stay. They were halfway up the stairs when someone stepped into the mall and saw them.  
  
"Tiffani?" the person asked. Tag stiffened, instantly recognizing the voice. She turned around.  
  
"Lex?" she asked. [i]It is Lex,[/i] she thought. She gave a cry of joy, ran down the stairs, and gave him a hug. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Once again, all I own are my characters and I've borrowed the other characters. The Tribe is owned by Cloud 9 Productions Ltm.****

**Chapter 5**  
  
The Mallrats came out of their rooms and the food court to see Lex twirling Tag around.

A tall guy with black hair stepped foreward when Lex put her down. "Who's your friend, Lex?" Before Lex could answer everyone heard footsteps. It was Ryan, coming from the other direction. He looked up and caught a glance at Tag's hair.

"Tiffani?" Ryan asked, stopping short. Tag looked up at him, everyone looked at her strangely. She reminded them of someone but they couldn't remember who. Ryan ran down the stairs and pulled her into a bear hug.

"Ryan, Lex. It's good to see you again, but my name isn't Tiffani anymore. It's Gattaca, or Tag."

"I'm Pride," the black haired guy said. "What are you doing here?"

"I was informed that you have three of my tribe members. I've come to collect them."

"I'll take you to them," Lex offered.

"Thank you, Lex."

Lex motioned for Tag to follow him. Tag in turn motioned for Maria to follow her. Lex took them up the stairs and to the room where Com was at. Lex pushed the blanket away so the two girls could walk in. A boy with flaming orange hair sat in front of a computer, muttering to himself. "What do you mean she's not there? She has to be." He got frustrated and hit the keyboard. Lex cleared his throat, and the boy turned around.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't hear you come in," he said.

"So Jack, you're back. Did she come back with you?"

"Of course. And she wasn't the only one to come back with me."

"What do you mean?" Lex asked.

"You'll see."

"Where's Com?" asked Tag.

"Tag?" Jack asked.

"How do you know my name?"

"I'm Genius, your contact." Her eyes grew wide.

"Genius? You're Genius," Tag asked. Before Jack could answer, Tag heard a moan coming from the bed. She rushed over. "Com, are you ok?"

"Tag?" asked the sleepy boy.

"Yeah sweety. It's me. We've come to take you home, ok?" Tag asked. The little boy nodded. "When we're ready to leave, we'll come get you ok?" Te boy nodded again. "Maria stay with Com, I need to find Jay and Dot, and I need to talk to Lex and Ryan."

"Yes Tag," she said, straightening her posture as a gesture of respect when Tag left. Maria and Jack started talking, and sat down next ot the labtop.

Tag found Jay and Dot and told them to go and wait with the others. Calin, Luckie, and Pride went over and kept them company. /i 

Tag, Lex, and Ryan went up on the roof to talk. Time flew by. The three were walking out when they heard the alarm go off. Lex and Ryan ran off to get ready to fend off the attack. Tag looked at her watch. i _Oh no. Its been three hours,_ /i she thought.

Jack ran out of his room. "Salene, where's Sean?" he yelled.

"Right here," she yelled back, holding a young baby. Jack's face filled with relief.

The grate of the mall was forced open, and in walked a Techno foot army. They all pointed their zappers at the Mallrats. Tag saw that and rushed foreward.

"No, don't shoot them," Tag yelled.

"What'll you do if I don't listen to you?" asked a masked Techno, obviously the leader.

Tag stiffened her posture to one of authority. "I'll make sure you're brought up before the Council, and then deleted."

The Mallrats gaped at her, trying to understand what she was talking about, not understanding the language she was speaking. And the guard looked at her, not understanding how a vert would know about the Council and deletion. Then, when the rest of the vert-dressed Technos stood behind her, the foot solider recognized her. He moved his hand to salute, but she put out a hand to stop him.

She reached into her bag and pulled out her mask. She motioned for the others to do the same. They all put their masks on. Tag then signaled the soldier to procede, he saluted, then following her return salute he signaled for his men to round up the Mallrats.

Maria came down to direct a soldier to where Com was. After he came down, the Technos rounded up the confused Mallrats, and took them out of the mall. As they passed the hotel, Siva spotted a group of Mallrats, Tag told a couple fo the foot soldiers to grab them. They were pushed into the group. One of the girls, when pushed into the group ran straight for Jack. He put his arm around the brunette. Then Tag's eyes rested on the other girl in the small group. She was beautiful and she looked a lot like Java and Siva. A fact she pointed out immeadiatly. Their faces hardened at once.

When they got back to the stadium, they could see Ram pacing back and forth. At that exact moment, Ram looked out and saw Tag. He ran out and pulled her into a hug and gave her a passionate kiss. Then he noticed the group of kids behind her.

"What have you brought me?" he asked.

"The Mallrats, Lord Ram," Tag said.


End file.
